


Angelic Voice

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Drunk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Kinda digging Alec having secret talents that Magnus doesn’t know about! Alsoooo adoring that fact that Magnus feels like he deserves love!!! Find me on Wattpad  Tumblr and ao3 Malec_Lover23
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Angelic Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda digging Alec having secret talents that Magnus doesn’t know about! Alsoooo adoring that fact that Magnus feels like he deserves love!!! Find me on Wattpad Tumblr and ao3 Malec_Lover23

"You need to do that one!" 

"No way!" 

"Yes way, at least do this one!" 

Alec rolls his eyes and scoffs, an expression that is definitely not rare on the twenty-two year old Shadowhunter. 

"Alexander, don't you dare give me that look. When you left for work this morning you told me tonight at the Hunter's Moon you'd do something crazy." 

"Yes and I thought that meant playing strip poker or taking shots off your abs, not singing a song in the midst of my fellow coworkers." Magnus' eyes brighten at Alec's ideas of crazy. 

"Darling those do sound like wonderful ideas. I'm sure we can manage those...once you get up there and sing a song." Alec's face falls; there's just no escaping it with excuses and looks of pity anymore. Magnus has a plan for his boyfriend to open up and he will keep it that way, regardless of how many other ideas Alec wants to throw in the mix. 

"Magnus I really don't want to sing karaoke in front of so many people" Magnus looks in Alec's eyes and sees that he's dead serious. Magnus nods, "Of course, love. I wouldn't ever wish for you to do something you aren't comfortable with. I'm sorry." Alec's face softens and he presses his lips against Magnus', offering forgiveness. 

"Don't worry about it." Alec smirks once they break away, and Magnus can't help but sense a look of mischievous indifference clouding his boyfriend's face. 

Magnus motions to the two empty cups and Maia refills them, smiling when Magnus hands her a fifty dollar bill. 

"Never trust a stingy warlock." Alec pitches in, feeling the alcohol rush through his veins. 

"Where have I heard that before?" Maia replies, winking at the couple before taking the old cups to the sink. 

Magnus can't help but notice as the night progresses, and the amount of beer Alec drinks increases, Alec's bubbly and giggly side reveals itself. Magnus loves to watch Alec unravel from his tough outer shell to his soft human one. It's obvious Alexander has had a rough week, so Magnus is happy he can just forget his Shadowhunter duties and just be a boyfriend for a night. Alec doesn't do this nearly enough, he's admitted to Magnus before he's afraid of the alcohol controlling his actions and words, and that's one of the main reasons he doesn't let himself near alcohol. 

"Alexander what in the world are you laughing about?" Magnus asks him, pulling him closer so he rests against his side. Alec points to the stage beside the bar, that's hosting two Seelies, presumably a couple, singing some cheesy song about love by Ariana Grande. 

"Just that those stupid Seelies are up there singing horribly. I almost want to go up there and show them who's boss" Magnus can't help but chuckle, Alec was just begging Magnus a half hour ago to not make him get up there and sing karaoke, but now he's willingly thinking about it! 

Magnus could get used to drunk Alec. 

"Go on then! You'd blow them out of the water. Actually, I'm certain you'd blow everyone here out of the water." Magnus winks, watching the blush creep across his boyfriend's face. 

"Mmm, maybe that's not such a good idea. I don't sing very often, so I'm not very good." 

"Nonsense, you're good at everything you do." Frankly, Magnus hasn't heard the Shadowhunter sing yet, so he really has no idea what his singing skills are like. 

If it's anything like his cooking skills, then the bar better watch out.

But Magnus pushes those thoughts away as he continues smiling at his boyfriend, who's debating the idea inside that beautiful head of his. Magnus can tell by the way he tilts his head from side to side, and bites his lip. Now that he's drunk, these things just happen more dramatically. 

Magnus continues to stare at his darling indifferently, knowing Magnus' opinion would definitely sway Alec against singing a song. 

"Screw it, I'm going up there" Alec says to himself, so softly there's no way Magnus would be able to hear him if he weren't plastered against his side. 

"Really? What are you gonna sing?" Magnus stops Alec from his march towards the stage and squeezes his hand. 

"You'll just have to wait and see" Alec says sweetly. 

He presses a kiss to Alec's mouth lovingly and whispers, "Can't Wait" 

Alec approaches the stage and types something into the computer where the music connects to the stereos. The noise settles down as everyone notices the switch from a Seelie to a Shadowhunter. 

"Music to My Eyes" Begins to play and Magnus believes the Angels must have unlocked their gates in that very moment and Edom must have frozen over. Alec Lightwood singing a love song from A Star is Born in front of a bar whilst drunk?

Magnus needs to sit down. 

They saw the film a few weeks ago in Magnus' loft, cuddled on the couch the whole time and eating horribly unhealthy junk food, yet it was perfect. And what was even more perfect about it was that at the end, his lovely Alexander told Magnus he believes that's the love they have, minus the awful addiction and sad ending. 

Magnus Bane is whipped for this Shadowhunter who just popped up in his life and stole his heart. 

Magnus has also fallen in love once more with Alec, realizing he's in fact singing the song correctly, and not only correctly, he's hitting those notes pretty damn good. 

Just like anything else about his boyfriend, his voice is angelic.

Man he could get used to this look, this voice, this man in front of him. It's about time Magnus gets to keep something he deserves.


End file.
